USS Chicago
The USS Chicago was an American flagship that was involved in the 2011 Space Incident and among the first such ships ever built, as well as the largest human ship in space. It played a role in enacting the search-and-rescue operation of the Soviet pod that made it back to the Milky Way galaxy, rescuing the estranged crew. It was tragically and brutally destroyed in 2020 by the Sargists when the Human-Sargist War began. Construction In the year 1976 the construction of the flagship USS Chicago began. The ship could hold three cruisers and 40 small fighters thanks to her huge ship bay. She had over 100,000 crew working on her and one captain. By 1980 she was outfitted and finished, ready to be deployed for service. She had her ceremony in the capital planet of Washington and on that day, families would see their loved ones take off for the adventures to come. Service Following years of service for the United States, the Chicago would become a major ship that leads explorations for new Earth-like planets and escorting important cargo across the galaxy. The ship also served a beacon of peace between the Soviet Triov and the United States. Both ships would one day, in the year 1995, team up to venture the darkest parts of the Milky Way to find rich planets filled with oil and steel. Both nations would share the resources for wealth and production. In 2005 the Chicago underwent renovations to add another cargo bay that will hold in 30 more small fighters, expanding her fleet. Chicago was also stationed with a new type of weapon called the "THUD". The THUD was a missile barrage attack system that fired nearly 500 missiles as the main attack against any enemy ship that came along with charged laser shots. 2011 Incident In 2011, the USS Chicago was patrolling human space in the Milky Way when it came across the Soviet pod that was ejected from the Triov. The Chicago issued a emergency search-and-rescue to retrieve the pod back into the ship. The operation was successful and it was under investigation until it returned to Washington. Fate When the Sargists invaded human space in 2020, the Chicago was among the major ships to go down and suffer a brutal fate, when the Sargists impaled it in two. The only ones who escaped where on the lifeboats heading back down to Earth. When the ship was impacted, her engines went critical and exploded, killing everyone inside the engine room. The shock wave was so strong it separated the ship in half, causing gravity to suck everything out into space. Radiation and toxic gasses plagued the ship for many years to come until search-and-rescue teams came around to retrieve the bodies of the fallen, including the captain. Located in the capital of Washington, a big memorial was constructed to pay tribute for the fallen people who had died on the ship. Each year, a certain day was made to give respect and silence for the tragedy. Till this day, the am mount of people killed is still unknown, and there is no reports of people escaping from the life pods who landed back on Earth. Loadout - THUD missile barrage system - 3 cruisers - 70 small fighters (40 before 2005) Category:Spacecraft Category:United States of America Category:United Allied Nations Space Force